The Story Of Us
by destiel.vaughnton
Summary: Dean's sitting in his Impala outside the jewelry store, reflecting on everything that's brought him here. Super cute Destiel fluff, relatively minor spoilers through 8x23 Sacrifice, this is set spanning season 8 and then after. T for kissing, swearing, and a brief, non-detailed description of their first time. Read, review, and enjoy!


Dean's sitting in his Impala outside the jewelry store, reflecting on everything that's brought him here. Super cute Destiel fluff, relatively minor spoilers through 8x23 Sacrifice, this is set spanning season 8 and then after. T for kissing, swearing, and a brief, non-detailed description of their first time. Read, review, and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. Everything Supernatural belongs to Kripke. Basically, Kripke if you're reading this, I own nothing and if you recognize it it's not mind. Dean and Cas' first date scene ****is ****inspired by a gifset made by lutytegoshi on tumblr but she has since deactivated her account. Idk, some of the characters might be a little off...I tried! I hope you enjoy fluff.**

Dean parks Baby in the parking lot behind the jewelry store. As he turns off the engine and zips the keys into a pocket of his leather hunting jacket, he licks his lips nervously and anxiously runs a hand through his hair.

In the six months after the falling, Castiel and the Winchesters had settled down in the Men of Letters bunker with Kevin. For a while after he fell, Cas hadn't really been able to function on his own. There was so much he didn't know about being human, so much that Dean and Sam had to teach him.

Cas learned from the brothers, beyond the simple and the mundane, like how to operate toasters and showers, how to drive, and the fact that yes, clothes do need to be washed.

He learned a lot from them. In retrospect, Dean thought, probably the hardest part of it all had been teaching Cas how to recognize and classify his emotions. From anger to sadness, happiness to lust (that one had been particularly awkward) Dean had been the one to walk his angel through them. Castiel often consulted Sam about the more practical, physical things, but he would always come to Dean with personal matters. He had explained later that it was because he trusted Dean more.

As Castiel gradually grew into his new role, he would keep coming to Dean. He'd come to Dean to talk about anything and everything, late at night or whenver he got a spare moment. He would never fully master the art of managing his emotions, the brothers could still read him rather easily and he was the worst damn liar Dean had ever met. But he got better. And even after he could manage on his own, he never left. Most nights after Sam went to sleep, when Dean was still up watching TV, Cas would join him on the couch, a couple of beers in hand, almost shyly, as if he was afraid of rejection.

Dean laughs at the thought. As if him rejecting Cas was even a feasible possibility. Even before the Fall, even before he had told Cas that he needed him when he had really meant to say that he loved him, hell, even stretching all the way back to Purgatory, Dean had realised that his feelings for Cas extended beyond simple friendship. When Cas had shoved him through the portal, sacrificing himself, leaving himself behind to the monsters and leviathans and a million different things that could rip him to pieces and scatter him away from Dean forever, it had been the worst pain Dean had ever felt. Worse than when Dad, or Sam, or Bobby, or anyone else he'd ever loved had died. Somehow it was worse, knowing that Cas didn't have to die. He could have grabbed onto Dean's hand and been brought back with him. All that crap about angels not making it through the portal had been utter bullshit. Dean now knew how broken and shattered Cas had felt when he first realized that Dean didn't want to be saved.

Not being able to save someone you loved was absolute torture, and given his past, Dean knew what torture was.

Not being able to save them from themselves was so much worse.

Dean swallows at the bitter memory of the time he was forced to spend without Cas. When Cas was still in Purgatory and he was back with Sam, it had been the hardest thing in the world to keep a straight face and to make Sam believe he was okay. But he missed Cas. At first he had thought that he missed him like a brother, like family, and it took him a while to realize that it was a different kind of missing. An unfamiliar, frightening kind of missing that held implications he didn't want to think about, couldn't dwell on with his angel gone.

If the day Cas let go in Purgatory was the worst day of his life, the day he came back was the best. When he heard Cas murmuring his name behind him in the bathroom he was expecting to turn around and find nothing, and god help him, if that happened again he couldn't take it.

But when he saw his angel standing there, dirty and scruffy, something broke inside him. It was Cas. It was really Cas, honest to god, back from the dead. And though he had no clue how he'd managed to claw his way out of there to be honest he didn't really care. He was too wrapped up in the fact that Cas was back, Castiel, his angel, had come back for him, against any sense of logic or rational thought.

But then, he always came when Dean called.

When the angel had emerged from the bathroom, his trenchcoat clean and his scruffy beard shaved, Dean would be damned if it wasn't the sexiest goddamn thing he'd ever seen.

Though, in all honesty, it had nothing to do with seeing the angel cleaned up. It had everything to do with the fact that he smiled, really smiled.

It took Dean a few days and sleepless nights to realize why missing Castiel was different than anything he'd ever known. Why- and yeah, he's going to hell for this, because this is such a chick flick thing to say- why he absolutely melted when he saw Cas really smile for the first time.

Of course, he'd struggled with it for a while. Told himself that no, he couldn't possibly swing that way. Finally, though, he just gave up. He was absolutely, completely in love with his angel of the Lord and nothing he told himself could change that.

The night he came out to Sam is one of his better memories. His brother had been sitting at the table in the shitty motel they were staying at, researching something on his computer. Dean had poured them both a shot of something strong because Lord knows he was gonna need it.

"Sammy, I-" he said, and his brother turned to look at him, bitchface firmly in place.

"What, Dean? I'm trying to do research," he had snapped, but the way his brother looked right now, terrified and more than a little lost, made him regret it instantly. "Sorry, I just...what's the matter, Dean? You okay?"

Dean just looked away and sat down on the edge of his bed. "Listen, Sam...I guess I kind of have something to tell you, and I don't know if it's gonna be easy to hear."

Sam's face instantly morphed into a concerned expression and he moved to sit by Dean. "It's okay, man. What's on your mind?"

Dean sighed, figuring he might as well get it over with. "I...goddamnit, Sammy. I'm...I think I'm bi."

Sam smiled. "Dean, you know I don't care about that. You're still my brother. Where you stick it is none of my business and I'm sure as hell not gonna judge you for it. It's okay, man."

Dean turned to look at his brother. "I- really? It doesn't bother you? I mean, it's not weird or anything?"

Sam laughed. "No, Dean. I'm glad you told me, though. Who you bring home is none of my business. Just know that I support you and I'm perfectly fine with whatever you choose."

Dean laughed nervously, easing out the built up tension he had carried ever since he had decided to tell his brother. He reached over to Sam to pull his brother into a big hug. "Thanks, man," he said. "I- that helps a lot. I wasn't sure how you'd take it, so just...thanks for being okay with this and everything. It's been hard to wrap my mind around it and I'm glad that I don't have to take shit from you on top of all the crap I've been giving myself."

Sam frowned at his older brother. "Dean, it's perfectly fine, you know that. Stop judging yourself for it. You love who you love and their gender doesn't mean a damn thing. Hell, you could be sexually attracted to a wombat for all I care. I'm cool with it, Dean. I promise."

Dean laughed. "Thanks, Sammy. Now no more chick flick moments. You're reached your quota for the month."

Sam laughed and slugged Dean in the arm before fetching two beers from the fridge and proceeding to find something decent on TV.

Dean catches himself smiling in the rear view mirror at the memory. Sam had always been accepting, he was never one to judge. Lord knows he'd screwed up enough in his own life to prevent him from judging anyone elsefor what they did with theirs.

He thinks back to that time, again. Even after he'd officially come out to Sam it took him a while to fully accept his sexuality and to stop giving himself grief over it. Eventually, though, he stopped really thinking about it. It was just a part of him, and he was too busy worrying about Kevin and the tablets and- god knows- Cas, to be thinking about much of anything else.

The day that Cas fell brings a nauseous feeling to Dean's gut even remembering it. The sight of the man he loved, so broken and scared, brings a quick stab of pain and guilt at the thought. He remembered the frantic drive back to the bunker, Sam in the front seat, slung across the bench, and Cas in the back seat.

It had taken a long time for things to be okay again. He remembered the days and nights watching over the both of them. The first night that Castiel slept, Dean had stayed awake by his side all night, gently smoothing the tangled dark hair off his forehead. At one point he had even laced his fingers together with the other man's. He remembered liking them there- their hands fit together perfectly, he could feel every tiny callous and imperfection in the other man's skin and he loved every single one of them.

He'd stayed that way for an hour or two, and then the fallen angel had fluttered his eyes open, turned to stare at the hunter, perplexed. Dean had startled and dropped Cas' hand.

"Cas, I'm sorry, I-"

The angel- not an angel anymore, Dean thought sadly- had reached out with both his hands to gently hold one of Dean's between them.

"It's all right, Dean. Stay." And with that, he had drifted back off to sleep, Dean's hand cupped softly between his. Dean had stayed that way all night long. He'd drifted off somewhere towards the early morning and he was woken by his angel's fingers tangling in his hair.

"Good morning, Dean," Cas had said, ruffling the hunter's hair one more time. Then, without a word, he had rolled out of bed and wandered towards the bathroom, leaving Dean sitting there, alone, confused, and very much in love with his angel.

Things had been awkward for a few days after that morning, Dean remembers. No- awkward wasn't quite the right word. Charged. That was better, he thought. Things had been charged. An innocent conversation could feel significant and suggestive at the drop of a hat, eating meals together at the bunker was always awkward seeing as the two of them would look anywhere but at each other.

After a day or two, Sam had noticed. At first he'd cornered Dean about it.

"Look, man," Sam had said when they were alone. "I don't know what's up with you and Cas, all I'm saying is that you really need to fix it because it's not making life easy."

Dean rolls his eyes. "Yeah, Sam, and it's just so much easier for me. I'm working on it, believe me. It's just not going well."

Sam shifted his weight from foot to foot uneasily. "Well, maybe I could help if you would just tell me-"

"SAM!" Dean had barked, warning his brother to back off. Needless to say, the younger Winchester gave his older brother had plenty of space that day.

When asking Dean had failed, Sam had set his gaze on Cas, figuring it would be much easier to get a straight answer out of him. Later that night, when Dean was asleep on the couch, Sam had wandered into Cas' room, politely knocking first, and only entering when Cas gave him verbal permission.

The man was resting on the bed, sitting cross-legged with a book in his lap.

"Is there anything I can assist you with, Sam?" he asks, cocking his head slightly.

"I just noticed that things between you and Dean are kind of weird and I was wondering if I could help."

Cas blinked and put his book aside, patting the bed next to him to indicate that he wanted Sam to join him. Once Sam was seated comfortably on the bed, Cas rubbed the back of his neck nervously, an anxious tic he had picked up, Sam noted, from Dean.

"A few days ago," the fallen angel began, "I was sleeping and Dean had been watching over me. I wope up to find that he was holding my hand. He dropped it as if he was frightened that I had discovered him, and I told him it was all right and that he should stay and then I took his hand in both of mine and went back to sleep. I woke up before he did, and I woke him up by ruffling his hair. I'm not sure I understand why he's so upset. He displayed affection towards me, and now I am displaying it back. Is that not what he wanted?"

Sam chuckled. He knew Dean had a romantic side. It was just hidden under so many layers of alcoholism and daddy issues that it had never seen the light of day. As far as having a thing for Cas...that was nothing new. Sam had figured that one out pretty quick.

"Cas, it's just that...Dean is what's called bisexual, he told me a while ago. Most people find only the opposite gender attractive- men are attracted to women, women are attracted to men. That's what's called straight. Bisexual is where you can find someone attractive regardless of whether they're male or female."

Cas cocked his head again, perplexed. "I don't see what Dean's sexual orientation has to do with why he won't speak to me."

Sam laughed quietly. "Cas, he told me he was bisexual. He hasn't told you yet, and he thinks that you believe he's straight, since that's how he identified when he first met you. Which would make it awkward for him to be displaying affection towards another male. Basically he thinks he creeped you out, and left you wondering why he was hitting on you when you're a guy."

"But...I don't understand. I displayed affection back. Surely that would tell him that I am not disturbed by his behavior."

"To be honest, that probably confused him more. Right now he's just really confused. He likes you and he wants to be with you but he doesn't know how. He's never had a relationship for more than a few weeks, excepting Lisa, and that was more of a shelter and a hiding place than a romantic relationship. He's confused because he likes you and you like him back and he doesn't know what to do beyond that point, he's still not used to his own sexuality, and he has no clue about yours."

Cas nodded, licking his lips gently and thinking Sam's words over.

"Well, Sam, do you have any advice as to how I can easy his worry and initiate a relationship with him?"

Sam grinned. "You...really? You like him too, in that way?"

Cas looked confused. "Why else would I return his physical affection, Sam?"

Sam chuckled. They never gave Cas enough credit. "If you're sure you want to. A relationship isn't something you can just drop or end or go back on. I mean, maybe some people are that way but Dean doesn't take rejection well because of his...let's just say abandonment issues. Affectionately speaking, I believe the term is "He's my brother, you break his heart, I break your face."

Cas smiled. "I believe this is the Winchester equivalent of the "talk" a young male gets from a young girl's father when he requests permission to court her. I saw it on television."

Sam smiled. "Yeah, I suppose it is. Just...talk to him, Cas. Tell him how you feel. He feels the same way and you both know you like each other, so it shouldn't be that difficult. Good luck, Cas. It's about damn time Dean found someone who truly cared about him."

Sam hadn't realized exactly how literally Cas would take his advice until it happened.

Dean remembers it well. He had been just about to head into his room and get some sleep for the night. During their six months (to date) stay in the bunker, they'd sort of become the new Bobbies, relieving Garth of the role for a while, seeing as he was still in the honeymoon phase with Becky, his newlywed wife, for most of the time and that rendered him fairly useless. That particular day they'd been helping a hunter in Georgia with Vetalas and he had hung up before they could tell him that they hunted in pairs, and he wouldn't answer his cell for a while after that. He finally managed to call from the warehouse where he was being held as the two girls had gone out to capture another victim. They walked him through his escape and soon the whole operation was locked up nicely.

Dean, though, was exhausted from the stress of the day, and ready to just collapse in his bed and sleep for a long time.

He certainly didn't expect to see Cas on his bed when he walked in, perched awkwardly on the side.

"Hello, Dean," he murmured. Goddamnit. Those two words that had been making his heart flutter ever since he'd first started saying them.

Dean swallowed. "Hey, Cas. Why are you in my room this late?"

Cas turned to meet his gaze, and shit, his eyes. Dean could never get used to his eyes.

"I...I have something I wish to discuss with you."

Dean groaned aloud and plopped down on the bed three or four feet away from Cas.

"What?" he asks, somewhat crossly. He chooses to ignore the fact that his heart is beating at an increasingly fast rate.

"I never wished to cause you distress with my reaction a few days ago. You initiated displays of physical affection and contact, and I took it as my cue to return them."

"I...what?" Dean asks, more confused than anything else.

"Sam advised me to confess my feelings for you outright, so I suppose that's what I'm doing. I have felt love for my brothers and my Father, and I express love for you and Sam. But, over time, I have noticed my feelings for you changing, and I recognize it as a distinctly different kind of Love now. I'm not entirely sure what it means, but seeing as I feel nervous and anxious and a little bit nauseous around you sometimes, and my palms start to sweat, and I find your eyes incredibly beautiful and captivating, and I often find myself staring at your mouth and wondering what it would be like to kiss you...sometimes I even find myself having fantasies about the two of us in a "relationship" so to speak. From this and the fact that when I miss you my heart hurts I can concude that I have what is called a "crush" for you and that the emotions I feel towards you are affection and love."

Dean is speechless for several moments. When he finally finds his words, he smirks at the fallen angel.

"Crush on you, Cas. Not for you. It's crush on you."

"My apologies."

Dean stares into his angel's eyes. And then, suddenly, there's nothing he wants more in the world than to kiss Castiel like he needs it to live. He leans in tilts his head, and brushes his lips softly, chastely, over the angel's. He repeats the motion, this time a real kiss instead of a teasing brush, and Dean will be damned if it's not the best thing he's ever felt.

They kissed for what seemed like eternities. And, Dean had to say, Cas was a fast learner, and he gave as good as he got. It was all soft dancing tongues and soft lips on chapped and inhaling and exhaling, breathing in and out of each other's lungs. Fingers tangled in hair, hands pulled each other closer.

They only kissed. Something this pure, this new, this right, was so virginal that anything else would be unjust. But in that moment, the kissing was enough. Dean restrained himself enough to keep his kisses to his angel's lips. If he allowed himself to move to his jaw or neck, Dean knew it would end up somewhere far too involved far too soon. He wanted to stretch this out. To give Cas each and every possible experience as a separate event, bottled indivually for the purpose of remembering. Because damn well if he didn't deserve it.

As Dean sits in Baby, he remembers everything that's led him to where he's at right now. The everyday, and the milestones, everything blurring together. Their first I Love Yous, whispered reverently as they fell asleep together, fingers and legs entwined under the blankets.

Their first real date, grabbing hamburgers in the Impala. Dean had smirked at how lame of a first date it was, and Cas had looked crestfallen, muttering "You seem disappointed."

Dean had laughed at his angel then, saying "God, no. You're my boyfriend."

Needless to say, that date had ended with both of them shirtless and with rumpled makeout hair before Dean had finally decided they should continue this at home.

He remembers the first night they went all the way. Dean had been determined to make everything as comfortable as he possibly could for his angel. He remembered being nervous and scared out of his mind because he loved Cas too much for this to be anything less than perfect. He had kept asking Cas continually if he was comfortable or if he had suggestions or if he was making him feel violated in any way but eventually Cas had ended up telling him to shut up before switching their positions and calling the shots.

Dean remembers it all. The nicknames, the late night cuddling, the early morning cuddling, the cooking together on a lazy sunday afternoon. He remembers snuggling up next to Cas on the couch with some beer and pie, he remembers every little fight and every apologetic hug that always turned into something more. He remembers the late night conversations. He remembers the first time he called Cas his angel and his lover had regretfully reminded him of his newfound human status, to which Dean responded "you'll always be my angel." He remembers every little kink and adventure they'd found along the way, from discovering that Dean's handprint scar was more than a little sensitive to his boyfriend's touch to discovering that rescuing kittens from a cardboard box left out in the rain was a beautiful experience that left the bunker just a little bit more cheerful. He remembers every lazy daydream they'd shared together, imagining where their future could go. Especially the one that brought him here.

Two weeks ago, him and his angel had been laying in bed late at night, their fingers twined loosely together as Cas nestled closer to his hunter's chest, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Do you want kids, Dean?" he had asked, out of the blue.

Dean shrugged. "I dunno. I've never really thought about it. Though, I guess to be honest, whenever I see the two of us finally leaving all this crazy shit behind and settling down somewhere in a place of our own, there are kids in the picture. How about you?"

Cas smiled softly. "I see us with children too, Dean. A boy and a girl."

Dean smiled. "I can roll with that. I can see it now- you curled up in a little reading nook with bookshelves and beanbags, looking adorable as always, your nose stuck in a book, and I'm making dinner, the kids are playing out in the backyard, looking for fairies, and they think it's just a game, but we know better, and we keep sharing these looks while I'm finishing dinner."

Cas grinned up at his boyfriend. "What's for dinner?"

Dean laughed. "Burgers, of course. And then, dinner's ready, so we call the kids in and they set the table and then you and I sit down, and I'm holding your hand under the table as we say grace, because with you being an angel and all, we kind of have to raise our kids a little bit religious. Can't exactly have them being atheists, now can we?"

Cas laughed. "No, I suppose we can't. What then?"

"Then, the kids help us clean up like the cute, helpful little gremlins we've raised them to be, and then before you know it it's time for bed, so we take them up and give them a bath, before getting them in their pajamas and tucking each one of them in in their own separate bed in separate rooms, because I know from firsthand experience that not having your own room as a kid sucks. You can tuck our little boy in that night and I'll tuck our daughter in. And then once they're asleep, we'll collapse on our bed from exhaustion because being a parent is hard, and then we'll make out for a while before falling asleep together."

Cas smiled up at Dean. "And you say you're not a romantic."

Dean smirked. "I'm serious, Cas. There's nothing I want more than to settle down with you, buy ourselves a big house, adopt two beautiful little children, and raise 'em up normal, like we never got to have."

Cas nodded. "Dean, there's something you never mentioned. Are we married in the future?"

Dean smiled softly. "I dunno. Do you wanna be? I mean, do you wanna go through the hassle of trying to get married as a gay couple because lord knows that's a circus and a half."

Cas chuckled. "Interesting that people would merely assume that we're just a gay couple, when truthfully you're bisexual and I'm an ex-angel of the lord and I raised you from hell and in the process we fell deeply, irretrevably in love with each other."

Dean smiled. "Well, when you put it like that..." he kisses his angel softly. "Cas, if you want to get married, then we'll get married. Whatever you want, baby."

A few kisses and sweet nothings later, the hunter's angel had fallen asleep cradled in Dean's arms.

As Dean finally gets out of the Impala and locks the door behind him, he makes his way towards the fancy jewelry store, a piece of paper in one pocket and a loaded scam credit card in the other. What? Old habits die hard.

Dean walks through the doors, obviously wandering around looking horribly confused until a young blonde assistant makes her way over to him.

"Can I help you, sir?" she asks.

Dean smiles. "Yeah, actually. I'm proposing this weekend, so I sort of need a ring."

The woman smiles. "Sure thing. What kind of ring are you looking for? And do you know your girlfriend's ring size?"

Dean chuckles, so used to the assumption. "Boyfriend, actually. And yeah, he's a size six."

She smiles, not missing a beat and leading him over to the men's rings section. Dean sighs. He's certainly met people who haven't been as accepting, and, well, anyone who talks shit about his angel is gonna get punched in the throat. He's glad the young woman isn't being judgemental. He certainly doesn't need negativity right now. She walks him through the displays and he sees a ring that catches his eye. It's a simple metal band, with a pair of angel wings stamped into it where the diamond would be on a girl's wedding ring. The significance of that almost knocks him over and he knows it's the one he has to get.

Not to be cruel and remind Cas of how far he's fallen, but to remind him that, to Dean, he will always be an angel.

He points the ring out to the saleswoman, and she heads to the back room to fetch a size six before asking if he wants anything engraved on the inside for an extra fee. Dean produces the piece of paper from a pocket of his leather hunting jacket, and he hands it to her. She unfolds it, staring at the Enochian phrase, clearly confused.

"Sir, these are just...symbols. I'm not sure what to do with these."

Dean smiles. "Oh, well, my boyfriend is actually a professor of ancient languages so I picked his favorite and what's written there is something cute that we say to each other a lot. I know it's an odd request, but it would really mean a lot to him."

She smiles. "No problem, sir. This is actually about the cutest order I've ever had to fill so I really don't mind. Most of these assholes come stumbling in here with no idea what they want or what their girl would like. Granted a lot of it is just nerves, but thanks for doing some actual planning instead of wandering in here blind."

Dean laughs. "Glad to be of service." He pays for the ring with the credit card whilst it's whisked off to a back room to be engraved. The lady runs his credit card before smiling at him again. Damn she smiles a lot. Dean decides he's going to call her Smiley.

"Thank you, Mr. Nathaniel Winesby," she says, taking the name from the card. "You can wait in our waiting area if you'd like, your ring should be ready in around two hours."

Naturally, Dean gathers up all the car magazines he can find in the waiting area and starts working his way through them. He's almost done with the pile when Smiley calls him over, handing him a gift bag.

"I hope your proposal goes great, Mr. Winesby," she says. "What's your boyfriend's name?"

"Cas," Dean says, "Cas Winchester."

She smiles. "That's a lovely name. Goodbye, Mr. Winesby! Thank you for your purchase."

Dean waves the happy blond goodbye as he heads back to Baby and unlocks her door, sliding into the front seat effortlessly, setting the gift bag declicately on the bench seat next to him. He fires up his car and head back towards the bunker, Stairway to Heaven on the radio, and he can't help but smirk at the irony.

Once he arrives at the bunker, he parks Baby outside and removes the ring box from all the useless layers of gift bag and fluff, pocketing it in the interior zipper pocket of his leather jacket. He navigates into the bunker and when he reaches the kitchen he's greeted by the wonderful smell of Cas cooking.

Pie, to be exact.

He walks over to his angel and kisses him softly. "Mm, smells good, baby."

Cas blushes slightly. "Thank you, Dean. The pie is almost ready, and Sam and I were waiting on you to make burgers. You'll have enough time, seeing as the pie still needs to cool."

Dean kisses his angel again softly. "Okay, I'll get right on it." Right then Sam walks through the door.

"Aww, you guys are cute. Dean, you've got burger stuff in the fridge. No one does it like you so I'm afraid you'll be on burger duty for a while."

Dean smiles. "I certainly don't mind. Sam, set the table, will you? Beer, please."

Sam rolls his eyes. "Of course, beer. Seriously Dean, how is your liver still functioning?"

The hunter smirks as he starts to grill the burgers. "That is a good question. Cas, tongs?"

Cas passes him the barbeque tongs and soon all the food is done, and the three sit down to a delicious meal of beer, apple pie with vanilla ice cream, and Dean's famous burgers. Once everyone's done, Dean busses the table and Sam starts on dishwasher duty, because Thursday is his night. Dean leads Cas back to his room, where he sits down on the bed with his angel and kisses him gently.

Cas chuckles. "Dean, I've been feeling amused all day. I keep imaging names for our children and it's making me feel like a high school girl with a crush."

Dean smiles. "I've been thinking about the same stuff all day, baby. I feel you."

Cas looks sheepishly up at Dean. "Is it ok if we...cuddle?"

Dean laughs and tackles his boyfriend back onto the bed, laying down next to him and looping an arm around him, burying his nose in his hair.

"Of course we can cuddle, Cas. You know I'm down with that. It's still so cute when you ask, though."

Cas blushes softly. Dean laces his fingers together with the angel's before reaching clumsily into the pocket of his leather hunting jacket to grab the ring box. He tosses it to Cas, pretending like it's nothing.

"So, um, I went out and bought you something today. I think you'll really like it, you should open it..."

Cas grins at Dean, his face breaking out in the most open expression of pure, ecstatic joy that Dean had ever seen. He cracks open the ring box carefully and pulls it out, holding it between his fingers and staring at it. When he sees the angel wings he just laughs and nuzzles in closer to Dean, and when he sees the Enochian on the inside, he kissed Dean hard on the mouth before rolling over on top of Dean to straddle him playfully.

"It's beautiful, Dean. Thank you. This means so much to me."

Dean grins at his angel. "I'm glad you like it baby. It's not just a ring, it's a promise. I'm gonna marry you." He takes the ring from between Cas' fingers and holds it up to the light. "I chose to have it written in Enochian and the lady looked at me like I was crazy."

Cas laughs. "It probably wouldn't have been much better in English. I mean, who writes "I'll watch the bees with you" on the inside of their wedding ring anyways? I love it Dean, I really do."

Dean smiles and takes Cas' hand, guiding the ring onto his finger gently. "Castiel Winchester, will you marry me?"

Cas smiles at him. "I'm an angel, you ass. Of course I will."

**Ahh squee so I hope you guys enjoyed that...idk I just felt like writing a Destiel proposal fluff fic and then it kind of turned into this sprawling soap opera that was their entire storyline so I hope you guys liked it...please leave me a review telling me what you thought!**


End file.
